


picture you staring

by turnyourankle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate to Love, Holidays, M/M, Portugal - Freeform, Summer, i really love writing summer fics can you tell, location tags are a thing right, or as much as it can be with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnyourankle/pseuds/turnyourankle
Summary: If there's one thing Louis won't stand for it's being replaced as his nieces' favourite uncle.Especially by some bloke they met barely hours into their holiday in Portugal who's not even related to them.





	picture you staring

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Lottie and Louis have a smaller age gap in this 'verse so the ages all work out in my head. Apologies if that makes things too hard to read, I think it works.
> 
> Unbeta'd so if you find any errors feel free to let me know. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Nina who told me not to write anything I don't want, so I wrote exactly what I wanted.

Louis braced himself when the door opened in front of him, bending at the knees, ready to get an armful of excited nieces rushing at him. 

But no balls of energy came his way, Lottie being the only one stood at the threshold with her mouth quirked, hair pulled into a tight ponytail. 

“Took you long enough,” Lottie said, and pulled him into a hug. “What’s up with your hair?” she asked, fingers pulling at his loose strands. He had to shake her off with a shrug, picking up his suitcase and hauling his rucksack back on.

“Airplane hair, you know,” he muttered. Perhaps the girls were preparing a sneak attack, he thought as he carefully passed the threshold. But the only thing that happened is that Lottie walked ahead of him, disappearing towards what had to be the kitchen. The inside of the house was only a smidgen cooler than the outside, and Louis could feel himself adapting to the heat already, limbs loosening and relaxing.

“Where are my little monsters?” Louis called after her, and he could picture her raised eyebrow as she scoffed.

“They’re next door.” She was halfway into the fridge, pulling out two beers as he dropped his bag on the floor. “Ah-ah! No littering or no beer and I’ll have to drink them both, which would be _such_ a pity. Your room’s upstairs.” 

Louis tried not to roll his eyes. If Bella and Emily were here it’d be far more fun. They’d insist on helping him unpack --mostly so they could find the gifts he inevitably brought them-- and tell him everything about that'd been going on at school and with their friends since he last saw them six months ago. Christ, it had been that long. He’d missed one of their birthdays and still they weren’t here when he arrived. He was hit with a pang at that as he dropped his toiletry bag in the washroom. Maybe that was it. Maybe Bella was peeved about it and didn’t want to see him, Emily joining her in solidarity. He really did need that beer, in that case.

“Sagres or Superbock?” Lottie asked as she plated some olives and beans and headed out into the backyard. She plopped herself into a padded sun chair as if she belonged there, olives in her mouth. She certainly seemed relaxed enough for the girls to have been gone a while. 

He grabbed one of the bottles, not quite caring which he got and she quickly scooped up the other one. “So you wanted a night off and the neighbour offered to babysit? Could’ve waited til I got here I would’ve gotten them out of your hair.”

She held up a well manicured finger -- a habit he never understood how she managed to maintain, especially after having Bella and Emily-- as she continued to swallow down her beer. “No, they just wanted to go over there.”

“They wanted...to spend time with the neighbour. Does the neighbour have children their age?”

A burst of laughter escaped from her mouth as she slumped back in her chair. “No, I sincerely doubt that.”

“So why are they over there?” Louis’ brow furrowed further. This didn’t make any sense.

“They’ve gotten quite fond of Uncle Harry, is all.”

“Excuse me? I can’t believe this. I’m a day late and ‘m just old news to them? Their favourite uncle I’m supposed to be and I’m abandoned for someone they’ve known for a day? Doesn't sound like that someone is local either.”

“Louis, be nice. What about Ernie?”

Louis pointed his bottle in her direction, angrily picking at the tawny beans between them. The peel slipping around his fingers before he pushed one into his mouth and chewed angrily. “Ernest may technically be their uncle as well but he can’t give them piggyback rides or buy them gifts.”

“Ah, so their affections are for purchase. M’not sure about what that’s teaching them, to be honest.”

“You just left them with some random stranger that they grew attached to.”

Lottie rolled her eyes.

“Should’ve known this would happen. Harry’s been lovely you know, he helped when Bella hurt her leg--”

“She what? When?” His voice was far screechier than he intended but still, there it was. He couldn’t believe a stranger would’ve had to get involved when Louis was on the way. This is why he needed to be closer to his family. He had to change things somehow.

“Yesterday she tripped when we were out mucking about and he helped us. We had to see if she needed stitches, but she’s fine.”

“Is this guy a doctor because that’s the only person I’d see fit to tell something like that.”

“He’s a primary school teacher. Plenty of experience with bumps and bruises.”

“That’s nice, that’s nice.” Louis nodded along, picking up the shells of the beans he’s eaten and flicking them Lottie’s way. “Did you see his diploma or just take his bloody word?”

“Louis you’re being ridiculous.”

“I’ve only got a week, Lots. And I’ve missed so much and--”

“You miss their worship, I know. I assure you it’s still there. They wouldn’t bloody stop talking about you. Even to the bloke. Telling him about all the amazing things you’ve been up to. Should hire them for your promotions department or summat, it’s almost like they’re getting paid to up talk you.” She narrowed her eyes, retorting by aiming olive seeds his way. He managed to deflect most of them onto the floor. 

“Small comfort I suppose. Although they still chose his company over mine.”

Lottie laughed at him, actually _at_ and shook her head. She downed the rest of her beer before getting up, smoothing her hands down her legs. “‘M grabbing another beer. You’re cleaning all this up, by the way,” she commented, circling her bottle around the mess of bean shells and olive pits. 

Lottie left to go pick up the girls a couple of hours later, and while they seemed excited to see Louis and couldn’t contain their glee when they opened their new gifts and showed him all the new cool apps their phones had it wasn’t quite the same. They didn’t ask for any of his stories before agreeing to go to bed, when normally Emily would demand at least one original made up story and two real ones, keeping Louis on his toes. He had some ready to go, and still, nothing.

He still brushed his teeth with them having a face-off with Bella as foam gathered at the corners of their mouths long enough that Lottie complained, but still. He still felt a pinch of resentment towards Neighbour Harry that he’d stolen some of Louis’ precious time with his nieces.

.

Louis’d apparently forgotten to turn off his alarm, as it blared on from his jean shorts on the floor, far, far away. He had to scramble out to save it from sounding loudly enough to wake the girls. Lots would truly never forgive him if _he_ was the reason she couldn’t sleep in. 

By the time he was at the foot of the bed, he was tempted to crawl back in but also. This might be good. Keeping his routine on this first day of holiday would be a good barometer for the rest of the holiday. 

He rolled his shoulders with a deep sigh and rubbed his hand over his bare chest as he got up. The backyard was big enough for him to do some exercises and it was warm enough not to have to put on a shirt. He did some basic stretches as he walked out, swinging his left arm as he used his right shoulder to push the sliding door open. It got stuck yesterday when he tried closing it, and getting it unstuck seemed to be a good way to start his work out. 

He let out an exaggerated exhale as he stepped outside, the air somewhat cool and a very fine mist discernible among the rose bushes and lime trees. He smacked his lips and stretched out his neck, turning back towards the house.

“Oh my god,” Louis exclaimed as he noticed a fully grown man sitting in one of their lawn chairs. He felt one of his legs go backward, placing him in a stance ready to charge the man if he made any sudden movements. He was closer to the door from where he was sitting, but Louis’ knew he could get there faster. And while he looked a bit bigger than Louis, Louis fought dirty. With each frantic beat of his heart he thought up a blow he could strike this intruder with. 

“Hi, didn’t mean to startle you, you must be Uncle Lou, I mean, Louis, right,” the long limbed man said as he shuffled in the sun chair. Almost like he was getting up, and then changing his mind and sitting back down. Like he didn’t want to seem too forward. He seemed a bit embarrassed but considering the rate Louis’ heart was pumping and how he was still stood in alert, ready to lash out, it was certainly warranted.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are.”

“Oh, god, ‘m sorry, yeah, ‘m Harry. I’m renting the house across the street?”

“Neighbour Harry,” Louis said, tipping his head back as he appraised Harry, still sitting down. He seemed to be braced to stand at any second though, a full plastic bag at his feet.

Harry seemed to notice where Louis was looking, and raised his eyebrows, a smile overtaking his face and producing dimples. “The girls invited me for breakfast I didn’t-- wasn’t sure what time they’d be up.” He slipped long fingers through the handles of the bag, lifting it slightly. “Brought some stuff they might like. S’not too fun to make brekkie just for yourself.”

“Right.” Louis kept his eyes narrowed. So he cooked. It’s not like that was reason for Bella and Emily to prefer him over Louis. They loved Louis’ cheesy pasta and toasties. “I was going to do a quick work out.”

“Oh, right! Yeah. Don’t let me stop you,” Harry commented, gesturing towards the backyard. As if Louis needed _his_ permission. What the hell?

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Oh, right, yes, of course.” Harry’s frown was back and he ducked his head. 

“I don’t think the girls will be up for another hour. Lottie might be down soon, though. You can probably get started on breakfast if you want.”

“Right, sounds great.”

“You’ll have to figure out appliances by yourself though,” Louis said, starting to run in place. The ground felt nice as he bounced against it. He could feel Harry’s gaze dragging up his body as he moved, which spurred him on to lift his knees higher. 

“I’m sure they won’t be that difficult.” 

Louis shrugged one of his shoulders before taking off away from the house. 

He could see Harry hard at work at the hob through the window when he got back to the front. He seemed to be poring over something with a very focused face. Louis stretched out his shoulders, watching on. The smell was already spilling outside making his nostrils flare.

Right, so maybe Harry could cook well. That still wasn’t reason enough, he thought.

.

There was plenty of room at the table for more than just the four of them, and yet, Bella and Emily had plastered themselves to Harry’s side when he finished loading up the plates.

“Harry’s eating the moldy cheese!” Bella shrieked as she wrinkled her nose, shaking her head enough that hair shook loose from her bun, the dark blonde strands gathering around her face. 

“It’s quite good with eggs on toast,” Harry commented unperturbed. He finished spreading the soft cheese over his bread and topped it with some of his eggs, breaking off a piece of his it. “Try it.”

Despite Bella’s visible reluctance, Emily seemed intrigued and plucked the offered bread with panache, gobbling it down easily. “It’s good!” She muttered with her mouth full, pulling towards the bread basket to get a slice of her own to slather with cheese and eggs. 

Bella kept her nose wrinkled, aiming her skeptical look at Louis. “They’re lost already, don’t try to reason with them,” he stage whispered at her and she started laughing. Louis joined in, and his eyes flicked towards Harry, not expecting the pleased grin that covered his face.

“To each his own,” Harry sing-songed in a practiced way, in a tune Louis never heard. It sounded like something he was used to doing. Which, well, since he was a teacher maybe he did.

Emily started laughing too, being dramatic as she pounded her fists against the table. Louis could tell she wanted in on the fun even though she didn’t get it. 

“What now?” Lottie asked as she returned with a fresh kettle. Louis signaled to Bella to stay mute with a finger over his mouth. Lottie raised her eyebrow at them and glanced Harry’s way. Unexpectedly, he was tamping down a smile and shaking his head, as if he was also holding back.

“They’re telling mean jokes,” Emily said as she brought her glass of juice to her face. 

“Oh, really now?” She cocked her head as she stared Louis down. “I thought we were trying to make a good impression on our guest.”

Louis scoffed, blowing on his tea before sipping on it demonstratively. “Not sure why you think I’m the one doing anything. ‘Sides, aren’t I a guest here as well?”

“Well technically I suppose we’re all guests of this country and of this house. But that doesn’t give us any right to be insulting,” she reprimanded. “‘Sides I need everyone to get along if we’re going to survive the trip to Sintra.”

Louis’ brow furrowed instinctively. She couldn’t possibly be serious. Didn’t Harry have anything better to do than shoehorn his way onto a family holiday? And why was Lottie taking his side?

“I’m sure _Uncle_ Harry has a lot better things to do than go on a trip with us.”

“Just need to go grab my bag and phone, actually,” Harry thumbed towards the front door, getting up on his feet.

“You’re coming though right?” Emily asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice, usually reserved for when Louis had to leave them after a weekend visit. It didn’t make Louis jealous at all.

“Yes,” Harry said on a laugh, picking up his plate. “I’ll even leave my tea so you know I’m coming back,” he added with a wink before striding out with long steps. 

Lottie stared after him with something akin to dreaminess, and now suspicion really set in. This could end quite poorly if he was right. “Girls, why don’t you go make sure you’ve got your swimsuits packed and all you want to bring,” Louis said, still narrowing his eyes at Lottie.

He waited until both girls had run up the stairs to lean across the table. “Should Tommy be concerned?”

Lottie stared at him in confusion before her face started to crumple. She covered her mouth with her hand, and Louis wasn’t sure why she was having such a strong reaction but it was completely uncalled for. She was certainly welcoming an attractive man very easily into her family holiday. And this could end very badly considering the surprise Tommy had planned… Louis had the right to inquire.

“I assure you there’s nothing for him to be even remotely concerned about.” She was so deliberate as she spoke, it still raised suspicions as far as Louis was concerned. He’d have to keep an eye out, he thought as he poured out the rest of Harry’s fry up onto his plate. 

Sure, he was obnoxious, but he did make an excellent brekkie.

.

“We’re riding with Harry,” Emily said, and Louis didn’t grit his teeth as he watched Harry’s sheepish smile. His rucksack slipped off his shoulder as Bella grabbed his wrist with a beam. Of course, Emily and Bella were allowed to like other people. But did it have to be a smug know-it-all, do-it-all like Harry? 

Bella added, “And Louis!” She turned to Louis as she started tugging Harry’s wrist towards Louis’ rental. Harry’s mouth had twisted down a bit, something like concern flashing in his eye. 

It seemed perhaps Louis was right after all and Harry had uncouth intentions with Lottie. Just as well as he stay cooped up in Louis’ car for the drive, then. 

“I’m not complaining,” Lottie added with a particularly devious smirk. Louis narrowed his eyes at her. “I can even carry all the supplies in the back and stock up on some snacks.” She offered, and Louis nodded along. Yes, this was probably for the best. Sure, he’d have to suffer through the girls fawning over someone else, but at least he’d be protecting the sanctity of Lottie’s marriage. And also, this was the only way he could prove to the girls that he was, and would always be, the coolest uncle they could have.

Lottie and Louis both coordinated their GPS’s as Emily and Bella moved over everything they wanted from Lottie’s car to the rental and took their seats. The backseat seemed to be overflowing with things when Louis finally got in. 

His eyes dipped over to Harry in the passenger seat, moved back to leave space for his legs. Louis eyed Emily sitting behind him. “You’ve got enough room there?”

She nodded her head adamantly and it only smarted a little. Louis would’ve loved an excuse to put Harry in his place already, just to show who exactly was in charge during the drive. Not that there was a question. Louis was the one in the driver’s seat, after all.

.

Lottie pulled away from them quickly into the drive, signalling that she was turning left when they were supposed to continue straight ahead. Probably veering off road to pick up those supplies she was going on about, not that Louis knew what she was talking about.

It didn’t really matter though, they’d booked separate rooms at the same hotel so even if she arrived after them they’d have a place to stay. Louis followed the route as the GPS seemed to indicate, and let Harry fumble with the dial. None of the stations seemed to be working without static cutting through, and eventually Harry gave up.

“Tell us a story!” Emily asked and Louis’ mouth tugged up. _Yes,_ finally it was his time to shine. He’d spent the whole flight trying to figure out what he could possibly tell them about that would intrigue them the most.

“Well--”

“Not you, Lou! We know all your stories already,” Bella interrupted him and wow. He really had lost his touch, hadn’t he? “We want Harry to tell us a scary story.”

“Oh, I-- Um,” Harry started, eyes darting nervously in Louis’ direction. “I’m not sure I know any scary stories.” 

“Of course you do, all grown ups know scary stories that’s a law.”

“Yes, you heard the girl,” Louis said through a gritted smile. He wanted to hear what Harry could come up with on the spot. Should be fascinating. 

“I’m not sure anything I know is appropriate, really,” Harry drawled out. Well, he certainly wasn’t getting any help from Louis. If he talked about something too mild the girls would be bored, but if it was too scary he’d finally reveal himself as the terrible influence Louis knew he was.

Harry licked his lips, fingers brushing against the barely there scruff on his chin. It was almost blond, not matching the dark loose curls falling around his face. Not that Louis was paying attention to any of that. “Well. Why don’t you tell me a scary story first to get me in the mood? Seems a bit hard during daylight and all.”

“One time, I saw a ghost clown,” Emily started, and Louis could’ve predicted she would’ve gone with this. She loved talking about the time she ran ahead of Tommy when they were going to Tesco and a clown appeared out of nowhere. “There weren’t any bushes or anything so he just came from the ground. Like a ghost!”

“Did he have red hair?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head on reflex, muttering a no. Harry seemed pleased that Louis was paying attention even though he was letting them interact without interrupting. “Louis seems to think no, is that right?”

“Yeah, no red hair. No red nose either.”

“How did Louis know that, was he there too?” Harry asked, and Louis shook his head. 

“No, it was just me and Dad,” Emily said, kicking her feet against the back of the seat.

“So how does Louis know? Was he the ghost clown? He can certainly pass for one.” Louis’ reaction to that was sharp and sudden, and his attempted glare in Harry’s direction was met by Harry’s nose wrinkling, mouth tugging up to the side, the shadow of a dimple noticeable at that angle. 

Bella started guffawing. “He’s heard the story before! But one time he did scare us.”

“That wasn’t me,” Louis defended himself, but he could tell from the way Harry tipped his head he wanted to hear the story. He licked his lips, not wanting to indulge him, but still intrigued by Harry’s curiosity. Why was that intriguing? He tried not to dwell on the thought. “Tell the whole story, Bella.”

“One Halloween Uncle Lou took us out trick or treating,” she started.

Emily added, “There’s not a lot of houses that do it on our street but like if we don’t go they won’t know to expect it the next year. They have to learn through experience. That’s what Louis always says.”

“That’s clever,” Harry said. Louis could still swear he felt Harry’s gaze heavy on him but he decided not to look back, instead squeezing the steering wheel tighter. 

Bella’s voice was louder when she continued, “So we were trick or treating and when we got back home Mum was gone. And Dad said he thought she’d gone out to look for us because we’d been out so long. He was really worried and Louis said we should go look for her. So we all get into the car because more people means more eyes to see right? But there was like this weird noise coming from the boot.”

She paused, gathering her breath before continuing, “Loud enough that Dad wanted to check, he didn’t even have time to open it right before this person with this dead mask came out.”

Louis had to suck his cheeks in, biting at the meat of them as he listened to Bella getting herself worked up. Emily ended up finishing the story off, explaining that it was Lottie hiding there all along. It hadn’t been Louis’ idea, rather Tommy and Lottie that had cooked it up while they were away. It was similar to a prank he’d pulled on Lottie with Tommy, where Louis was the one in hiding, so really, he did deserve the credit ultimately, but still. This time it wasn’t actually his doing. The last thing Louis wanted was to scar the girls, but even though they’d been petrified they still seemed impressed with the planning, enough so that he didn’t particularly care to correct them. 

“That’s pretty impressive,” Harry said and he actually sounded it. Louis felt pleased, ripples of satisfaction unspooling in his belly. 

“It’s your turn now, Harry!”

“Right, well.” Harry raised his eyebrows, a shooting a look Louis’ way before turning as much as he could towards the backseat. “There was one time my sister--”

“You have a sister?” Bella interrupted. 

“I do yeah, she’s older than me. Her name’s Gemma.”

Bella seemed to process this information, nodding in approval. “That’s a pretty name. Okay, continue.”

Harry’s smile was unbothered and patient as he watched Bella settle back in the backseat. “Right, so my sister used to be very easily scared but she loved scary movies. She could only watch them with other people, but she’d never let me watch with her because I was too little.”

“That’s not fair,” Emily said with a heavy frown. Bella was rolling her eyes on her side, and Louis had to muffle a laugh. Of course that’s how they’d react, respectively. 

“Right?” Harry said to Emily. “So one time she had a friend over to watch a scary movie and she wouldn’t let me sit with them. But I snuck back out and watched a bit of it. It wasn’t very scary. The two of them seemed to be getting really terrified though and it looked like something big was going to happen.

“We were on the ground floor and there were these huge windows out the backyard where they were sat, but they couldn’t see out. So I sneaked outside and I could see the screen right? Because it was very bright.” Harry licked his lips. Louis was focusing on the road, but from the way the girls had gone silent in the back he knew the story was getting to them. Harry continued, “So I waited for just the right time, and when the-- the scary stuff was happening i used this branch and started banging on the window.” He almost started laughing as he spoke. 

Louis bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to remind himself that this was actually terrible. Although part of him would’ve loved to pull the same type of ploy on Lottie back in the day…

“Were they scared?” Bella asked, voice hesitant.

Harry nodded. “Yes, they were both terrified. They ran upstairs to get mum and they missed the end of the film. She made sure to let me watch scary films with them after that. She said it was to make sure I wouldn’t mess around again but I know it’s because I didn’t get scared anyway so it made it more bearable for her to watch.”

“Wow,” Emily seemed impressed. “Was that also during Halloween?”

“Yes, around that time. That’s always when Gems would try to convince herself she could watch scary movies.”

“Louis usually spends Halloween with us,” Bella said, “last year he made these sausages that looked like fingers. It was really brill.”

“Oh?” Harry turned his attention to Louis, voice going softer. “That’s does sound brill.”

Louis shrugged at that, unwilling to explore the warmth in his chest. Harry was terrible. He scared his sister and her friend senseless and he saw nothing wrong with stealing Louis’ nieces’ attention. His cute approval meant nothing. 

“And one time he made melon jelly! Like, he took out the inside of the melon and replaced with with jelly so you got melon jelly slices that wobbled when you ate them,” Emily added, running out of breath.

Harry, still staring in Louis’ direction, wrinkled his nose. “Not very scary though, is that?”

“Nooo, it’s not supposed to be scary, just fun.”

“I see,” Harry said, serious face on. “I don’t think I’ve made finger sausages but I’ve made finger cookies. With almond slices for nails and some food colouring to bloody them up.”

“Finger cookies?” Bella said with awe in her voice. Harry nodded in agreement. Ah, there we go, the smugness was back, trying to trump Louis’ accomplishments. Louis had no idea why cookies would be more impressive than sausages anyway.

Bella continued, “Imagine if we could have finger cookies and finger sausages. That would be amazing. All our friends would be so jealous.”

Harry smiled tightly at that, shoulders sagging against his seat. He sounded a bit melancholy when he answered, “It would be something.”

.

The rest of the drive to Sintra was uneventful, they veered off the GPS a couple of times, taking in the landscape around them. The girls gone silent lest for the sound coming from their respective phones and the chewing on cashews.

Harry and Louis separated when they arrived at the hotel, Louis bringing the girls to his room. There was a knock at the door as soon as Louis has settled in, the girls bouncing on his bed. He was pretty sure he knows who it was.

And yes, of course, as soon as he opened the door Lottie’s fist passed the threshold and punched him square in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you! You knew about this.” 

Louis laughed, opening the door wider. “I guess Tommy managed to surprise you after all?”

“He was waiting in the room, gave me a proper fright.” 

“Sounds about right. D’you want to tell the girls?”

Lottie narrowed her eyes, lips puckering. “Not sure, I almost feel they deserve to be surprised just as well.”

Louis’ mouth quirked up. “Surprised or scared?”

“Oh, same-same,” Lottie answered with a shrug. “Were they well behaved during the drive?”

“Angels, they were.” 

“Does that mean they were giving Harry trouble and you nothing but love?” She asked, suspicions high. 

“Nah, they were fine with both of us, actually. Didn’t even try to start a fight between us, which is normally their go to when two adults are involved…” Now that Louis thought about it, that was a bit weird. The girls seemed far more intent on finding common ground between Harry and Louis than making them pick sides on trivial matters, pitting them against each other. Perhaps they’d grown quite a bit since Louis last saw them. 

“Hmm,” Lottie hummed, pulling out the sound. It was a pleased sound, as if she was satisfied with the results of an experiment. Except nothing happened. “We’ll take the off your hands tonight.”

“Oh, you will? Take your own children? Really?” Louis asked with his eyebrows arched high. Lottie didn’t waste any time batting at his shoulders, leading him to duck further into the room. 

“You know what ‘m saying. Want a night in with all the salts.” She held up a finger. “Just one. Then you won’t be able to get rid of us. Especially not when Tommy goes back.” 

“Yeah, right,” he said on an eyeroll but still looked forward to it.

“Why don’t you go explore the town with Harry? I know you get all moody when you have to have supper alone. And there’s no hotel bar so you can’t make do with a bartender or a stranger.”

“Right, well that’s absolute bullshit but. I’ll do it, mostly because they girls love him for some reason and I must know my competition.”

“Mhm, sure,” Lottie said, hair flipping back. She finger waved before going to fetch the girls. 

Louis pulled at the collar of his shirt, the white vest probably not the best choice for a night out. He’d probably have to get changed.

.

Louis wasn’t let up to Harry’s room so he had to wait for him by the check in desk. He studied the brochures available noting most of the front pages advertised things that rang a bell. Things Lottie must’ve told him about when she laid out their travel plans for him, excitedly chattering about all the palaces they'd get to see.

“Louis?” Harry’s voice was hesitant, and Louis made an effort to smile as he turned to face him.

“We’ve been abandoned. Still need to eat though, if you’d like to join.” 

Harry shifted his weight on his feet, seemingly thinking about it. He nodded his head easily, sucking his lower lip into his mouth in a playful way. “The two of us?” He asked, sliding one of his hands along the banister by the exit. He’d walked ahead towards the exit without Louis even noticing. 

“Yeah, so. Tommy--Lottie’s husband-- surprised her and the girls. He couldn’t get the time off originally but he changed his schedule so. Yeah, they’re having a proper family night in.”

Louis followed Harry down the stairs and out the hotel, watching the sway of his shoulders with every step. His shirt was nearly transparent, and he could see the muscles of his back working, shoulder blades in sharp relief to his spine. This was fine.

“That’s lovely,” Harry said, his voice a bit lower than normal. Louis would’ve pegged it as a bit melancholy, even.

The night air must’ve been cooler than Louis expected, the skin of his arm prickling, hairs nearly standing on end. They meandered towards the restaurant the concierge had recommended to Louis, barely a five minute stroll away. 

They were seated immediately, since the crowds had died down it wasn't very busy. The menu was simple, but even with the translations Harry insisted on trying to pronounce the meals. He ordered them Bacalhau à Brás and Arroz de Pato, leaving the wines to Louis. 

They chose to go with the server’s recommendation for the first one, a dry Encruzado that paired well with the particular olives and breads they were offered as appetizers, fully loaded plates placed in front of them. They didn’t ask for them, and Louis watched as Harry picked at a roll, generously dipping it into the plated olive oil. His eyes fluttered shut as he chewed the bread. He didn’t hesitate to dig at the olives after that, a plumb black one squished between his fingers.

No sooner was it in Harry’s mouth than Louis spoke, “They’ll charge us for that, you know.”

Harry frowned, mouth pursing. “But they brought it out for us.”

“Yeah, but you’re more likely to want some if you actually see it in front of you.” He dipped his own torn off roll into the oil, nearly dripping the excess on his chin as he bit into it. It was divine. “Definitely worth it.” He smiled with his mouth full.

Louis nodded slowly, picking at the olive bowl. The server returned to give him a taste of the wine. Louis could feel the movement near the corner of the table, but he kept his eyes heavy on Harry. He couldn’t help himself, even sipping from his glass the pleasant and sharp taste blending with the sensation of looking at Harry’s face and slow blinking. The slight drag of his tongue along the seam of his mouth.

Louis nodded curtly to the server, and switched his gaze to watch the pour of the wine. His heart was in his throat, and he couldn’t possibly say why.

“You’ve been here a lot then? Since you know that?” Harry asked, jerking Louis back to reality. He brought his glass to his mouth, and Louis had to work not to stare at the bob of his throat as he swallowed. 

What was happening to him, exactly?

“Lisbon, mostly, yeah. Travel a lot for work. S’why I don’t get to see the rascals too often.”

“Must be difficult.” Louis wasn’t ready to open up that topic just yet, not ready to make himself vulnerable in front of a man he barely knew. Even if he was inexplicably drawn to him. It’s not like they were here together by pure choice. It wasn’t appropriate.

Louis leaned back in his seat, trying to take up more space. It helped to feel a bit more in the now. “So you teach primary, Lottie said?” 

“I do yeah, a couple of years now.”

“And you’re not tired of kids yet? Spending your time off with them?”

Harry shook his head with a smile. “Not possible to get tired of them. Well, exhausted, sure. But not of them as people. They have so much to share you know. Your nieces are a lot of fun, I’m sure they’ll be amazing young women before you know it.”

“Christ, don’t say that. I don’t want to think about it. They’re babies still.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, of course, babies who use phones.”

Louis gaped at him in disbelief. “I’ll have you know that two year olds regularly use ipads. I read something about that once. Somewhere.”

“Mhm. Did _Somewhere_ say whether it was good or bad?”

“Think I’ll leave that to the experts.” Louis tried to take a dramatic swig of wine, instead swallowing wrong and coughing. It morphed into a laughter easily, and Harry’s own stark laugh bubbled to the surface.

Their dishes arrived, piping hot and there was barely any room left on their table, and still, a lit candle found it’s way there. Louis blinked at it in confusion, but the server stepped away quickly, back turned to them. He needed more wine?

“I don’t mean to be rude but why the single vacation?”

“Well uh, it’s. It was supposed to be my honeymoon,” Harry stutters out, fork scooping up some bacalhau before closing his mouth around the fork.

The first thought that flashed through Louis’ head was that Harry certainly wasn’t concerned about what was appropriate at this junction.

And secondly, more heavily, weighed the insensitivity of Louis’ question. Louis gut twisted at the thought of Harry being stood up. As much as he may have had difficulty warming up to Harry initially, he certainly didn’t deserve that. He should be able to have a family of his own. He clearly was amazing with children, Louis could at least admit that. His nieces didn’t have all too terrible taste. Probably an impossibility for people with Tomlinson genes.

Except for himself, sometimes. But that was a different matter altogether. He hurried to pour Harry some more wine; if nothing else he deserved to have his cup running over with alcohol. It was the least Louis could do. “Oh Christ. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to open wounds, we don’t have to--”

“No, Louis--” Harry shook his head, his cheeks seemed a bit flushed, but Louis couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the light. Their only source of it at the moment the candle on their own table and those around them. He chose to blame the candlelight, but still kept his eyes trained on Harry’s face as his expression shifted minutely. Was it normal for Louis to feel this level of anticipation at Harry’s next words? He couldn’t tell. He almost felt like he was on a date, trying to carefully gather information from Harry. Wanting to know what he had to say.

It was unexpected to say the least. Definitely the candles’ fault. And the wine. And the server that kept winking at him as she dropped off their side dishes. Still, he waited for Harry to speak.

Harry nodded towards his topped up wine glass, said, “Thank you. There wasn’t-- it wasn’t like that.” He took a sip and placed the glass carefully back on the table. “This is going to sound absolutely ridiculous but it’s just. I’ve always had these grand ideas about how my life was going to go, you know?”

Louis nodded. 

“And I always thought a wedding should be a joint effort so I’m not--I never thought all too much about it. But a honeymoon is like, you could extend it forever really. Just add trip onto trip onto trip. So I gathered all these destinations in my mind and things to do and just.” He sighed heavily, fingers digging into his hair. “It’s not like I had an actual deadline but. I’m passed the point I thought I’d have met my husband at least.” Somehow, Louis wasn’t fazed, things clicking into place. And his own desire to get closer to Harry getting a bit brighter. Harry continued, “Didn’t feel like there was any point in waiting anymore. That’s what I’d been doing ‘til now, really. Waiting for him to come alone before I started my adventures.” Harry ended with a shrug, and chewed silently.

“That’s really brave.”

Harry shrugged before squaring his shoulders and giving Louis a crooked smile. “I appreciate I got to tag along you lot for a bit. S’nice, meeting a family that gets along so well.”

“You’re talking like the trip is over already,” Louis said, nostrils flaring. 

Harry swayed his head from side to side. “Well, I should probably go back in the morning, anyway.”

Louis’ lungs pinched at that, protest easily rolling off his tongue before he could help it. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“I don’t want to crash a proper family holiday. I’m sure Lottie and Tommy want some time alone.”

“You’d leave me to fifth wheel? I don’t think so,” Louis said with a scoff. Hopefully convincingly enough. It’s not that he would mind, in actuality, but it would be a disappointment, losing Harry just as he’d gotten a peek below Harry’s layers. He was definitely in awe that Harry would take his fate in his own hands and start his adventure on his own. And not just because it means he got to meet him.

Harry didn’t seem bothered, just shook his head. “Louis, it’s okay. I know you’d rather be with them alone.”

“That’s not--” The server returned and Louis waited as he opened up a second bottle for them and filled fresh glasses. He tried using the moment to gather his thoughts. “It’s just I rarely get to see them. Work is a lot and all that.”

“Is that why you’ve been here a bunch? Work?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. Still live in London and the lot of them too but-- I’m always on the way or staying late at the office. S’why I got here a day late.”

“And if you hadn’t…” Harry trailed off. He almost downed his full glass at once. Louis reaching out to stop him. He didn’t quite cross the whole way but it seemed to do trick, Harry’s drink much smaller and less rushed than would be expected.

“They’re really special. I just get jealous easily.” Louis swallowed. “Not the best trait, really.”

“I can see why you’d miss them. They really do love you, you know? Talked about you a lot yesterday. My sister doesn’t have children yet but I just know”--a private smile graced Harry’s face--“I don’t think I could stay away for long.”

"I hope it's in the cards for you," Louis said and before he could help himself more words stumbled out, "Don't mind sharing for now."

Harry's answering expression cut Louis' breath short, and the way he bit down on his lips with something like delight mesmerizing. He seemed to agree, and filled Louis in on what he and the girls had done the day before. In retelling, it did seem like they'd talked about Louis quite a bit, and while it seemed suspect at this point Louis didn't mind at all. 

Louis’ feet knocked against Harry’s under the table. They were in close quarters, yes, but still. They’d managed to avoid touching all night until now, and suddenly the floodgates had opened. Knuckles brushing as they toasted with their Ginjinha cups, eyes sweeping heavily as they sipped on their liqueur. 

Louis felt much drunker than he actually was, skin of his back warm, and fingertips tender with the need to press against Harry’s skin, any of it. Even just pressing the inside of his wrist or holding his hand. Yeah, this might be trouble.

.

“Is it weird that I’m not tired? Usually holidays make me tired, add wine and I’m liable to pass out at half nine,” Harry's words were tendrils in the darkened street, igniting more energy in Louis' bones.

Louis laughed, shaking his head. There were a few street lights lighting up the road they stepped out on. It felt like they were walking inside a fairytale, an old abandoned city at their mercy and he was grateful Harry didn’t want to go back to the hotel just yet.

“S’not like we’ve been out in the sun much. Just driving and touristing a bit.”

Harry let out a shaky exhale, his shoulders bumping against Louis’. It almost felt experimental, tentative, the way Harry leaned in against him. Louis didn’t hesitate to press back. Even in the dark, he could tell a dimple carved its way into Harry’s cheek as he looked up against the sky.

His profile was exquisite in the light, the sharp cut of his jaw and the way his cheekbones were carved out in the dark. Louis’ breath almost caught, and before he could regret it he grabbed Harry’s hand. His pulse beating wildly all the way to his fingertips. 

“What else did you want to do on your honeymoon?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Harry’s laugh was high and open, just like he’d been the whole time if Louis had only paid attention. “Well there’s a lot. But when Lottie suggested I come here I have to say--” He stopped himself, shaking his head. Loose strands of hair falling over his forehead. Louis didn’t even hesitate to push them aside.

“What?” Harry’s face scrunched in response, and Louis had to keep digging. “Is it one of the castles? Might have to wait ‘til tomorrow with those but sounds nice.”

“No, it’s. It’s the lighthouse.”

“Cabo something right?” Louis asked, steering them down one of the ambling streets. If they hadn’t had anything to drink he’d be steering them towards the car immediately

“It’s the westernmost point of Europe. Well, of the mainland at least. I just like stuff like that.”

“Sounds like you’re ready to build a lesson plan around it.”

“Maybe if I did geography.”

“I mean it’s a lighthouse. It should just be...open, right? We can go tomorrow night.”

“With the others?” Harry asked and Louis felt giddy all of a sudden. Unable to contain the small bursts of anticipation in his chest. They ambled down cobbled streets, and it felt like they were in a fairytale for one long second.

“I was thinking after their bedtime. Can bundle up proper so the cold doesn’t get us.”

“You’ll take me to a lighthouse.”

“I mean. I want to see it too, now. You’ve sold it well,” Louis answered, and he swayed ever closer. They’d found their way under the shade of a tree, pressed up against a wall. The foliage closing in on them as if egging them on. 

Louis couldn’t wait, tipping his chin up and within an instant Harry’s mouth was on his. The slick glide of lips was intoxicating, along with the pollen filling the air. He couldn’t breathe deeply enough, but it didn’t matter a single bit. He cupped Harry's jaw with one hand, and gripped his waist tightly with the other-- feeling the smooth shift of muscle underneath. It was almost unbearably perfect.

“This might actually be the most cliche thing I’ve ever done,” Louis said, unable to fight the grin etching its way onto his face as he pulled away

“Too bad, a boy’s got expectations now,” Harry teased, his hands easily slipping under Louis’ shirt as he pulled him closer. Louis laughed. Somehow this whole holiday was going to be so much better than he expected. It was almost enough, the simple feel of Harry’s hands against him. Still, he pressed for more kisses, and Harry obliged happily, bending down enough to meet Louis all the way. His lips a welcoming harbour Louis wanted to sink into, and push against. 

The breeze that cut through the trees was giving him a chill, and yet he’d be content here, pressed against Harry, for however long he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Ellie made a post [here](http://afirethatcannotdie.tumblr.com/post/163220800861/my-fave-fics-11-picture-you-staring-by) feel free to reblog if you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
